Moonlit Soak
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: The scene was beautiful, the atmosphere as lovely as possible. Then it was broken. Although it didn't end up as awkward as most would have thought ... More J/J! wow, I really need to work on another pairing for once. Oh well, next time.


**Moonlight Soak**

**2**

Shimmering ever so beautifully was the water, stirring lightly in the tub of the woman's bath house. The moon shone tenderly through the window as yellow flames danced on the wicks of the candles, so delicately placed and elegantly arranged in the mid-sized room, their lavender scent wafting beautifully through the soft cool air. The same air that caressed Jane's slender body so gently as she slipped into the warm water; Water that soothed both her body and soul as she melted away, and let her body drift lazily like a leaf on the water.

The shimmering waves complimented her shinning pale skin, flatteringly so. Outlining every intricate curve. Her red, crispy locks, turned so dark and yet so bright, gleaming with the compliment of her frail face; The face of an angel, delicate and warm. A smile lightly touched her features as she sunk further into bliss.

Heat emitted from the water and flames, filling the room with a light, moistened fog, seeping ever so slightly from the crack under the soft wooden door, worn from years of use. The fog could be noticed by those who dare walk the hall at such a late hour, indicating that the room was in use.

A lonely soul strode down the hall; A young boy, wearing baby blue pants and a white T-shirt. His pants looked baggy versus his slender body, and his shirt, though tight at the arms, was loose around his lean middle. The absence of his usual blue hate made it even more obvious that these were his night clothes and he was off duty.

Walking from the male privy chamber, just down the hall from the female bath house, he strode down the hall, stopping for a mere second as he saw the smoke abandoning it's clouded chamber. Knowing pepper was fast asleep, he concluded who must be using the room. He stopped once more and turned towards the door, leaning up against it lightly he knocked ever so gently.

"Jane? Is that you?" He spoke nervously.

Jane was jerked from her trance like state, stirring the water slightly as she moved to face the door from where the sound of his voice had resonated.

"Y-yes, J-Jester? Is that you?" She question, wonderment and shock taking her expression.

"Y-yes, it's me Jane" Jane calmed down, relaxing once more into her bath.

"Why do you want to know who is in here?"

"Well, I don't know really. I guess just wondering why you are taking a bath this late at night."

Jane paused for a second, letting her hand slowly rise to cover a long, almost invisible, cut along the nape of her neck. She softly touched it and closed her eyes. Silence was killing them both. Jane sank into the water, waiting for the silence to end. Jester then spoke once more.

"In fact, I haven't seen you all day. I am also curious if you have been avoiding me."

Of course he hadn't seen her. She hated to admit it but she had been avoiding him. She had avoided everyone. Sir Theodore had it her a little too hard in sparring practice, hence the cut. Se had tried to ease the old man's nerves by blowing it off and pretending it didn't hurt. Thank God he had called practice off though, or she would have been in trouble. She had avoided everyone today as not to worry them, or more so that she didn't want to appear weak by showing she was hurt, and she wasn't about to let go of that now by telling Jester she was hurt.

Shifting her position, letting the moon beams compliment her every feature, and paint a God like halo around her face, she replied, "No, I have just been busy is all."

Jester rested his head against the door silently, not knowing what to say next. The atmosphere was calm and serene. Though silent, it was oddly welcoming, not awkward in the least. He could have sat there all day, even if her presence was blocked by a beautifully decorated wooden door, it was still comforting having her around. And it was impossible to say that Jane didn't feel likewise.

"Well, maybe I should leave you in peace" Lord knows he didn't want to, but he didn't want to stand there in silence either, no matter how comforting it was.

"No" Jane stirred "I mean, well, if you want to. I won't stop you, but I would appreciate if you stay."

Jester could hear her splashing in the water, and found himself unable to control the beautiful images that bombarded his mind. Pictures of the moonlight playing with her perfect face such as it did. But Jester would not now how accurate his thoughts really were; At least not from behind the door. He let a sigh escape his lips. Though faint as it was, Jane could hear it.

"Is there something wrong?" She could not help but let her concern be heard, and mentally kicked herself.

"No, nothing at all. Just enjoying the warm silence. You know Jane, I have always loved your presence. Always admired how even through a door, you manage to make everything feel alright. Truth be known, I've always admired everything about you." Jane blushed at is compliment.

"I have always admired you too Jester"

Jester leaned further on the door, he could hear the worn old wood creak beneath his weight. As light as he was, it wasn't enough to keep the door from busting open. The lock gave way under the pressure for the wood could no longer hold it in place. Years of fog and heat had weakened the wood to the extent where it cracked, allowing the poor boy to go flying and land on his face a few feet in front of Jane, who had gasped and turned around in shock, then upon the sight of Jester had sunk so low into the water that only her eyes showed.

Though wide with shock, Jane's eyes glimmered with a beauty unforeseen or foretold to Jester as he looked up in a daze to meet them. Shock filled his face as well when he noticed what had just happened. His hand flew to his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the realization. His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't speak. Then he awkwardly looked away and began stuttering.

"O-oh! I...I…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to! I mean…the door, it just –"

"Jester!" He stopped at Jane's call, even more panic eminent on his face. She had lifted her head from the water by now but she still held her arms over her breast.

"It is fine, just close the door" She said calmly, a slight giggle in her voice.

Jester couldn't help but gawk slack jawed at her beauty. She could take out an entire army just by driving them insane. The way her body curved and flowed, the way her face shone so lovely. Glowing as she did, it seemed like a million little fire flies were dancing around. Not helping was the scent of lavender lingering in the air. The scene would have been romantic had it not been so awkward.

Jester then noticed the cut running along the nape of her neck. With a worried expression he queered "What is that Jane? Who hurt you?"

Jane smiled at his concern, but answered his question with her own "Is anyone else awake?"

"No, as far as I know they are all sound asleep."

"Then close the door and come here, and I will answer your question." She smirked devilishly, something that didn't help Jester in the least as his breath hitched again and he ran to do as he was told.

Upon his return he sat cross legged at the edge of the tub, right in front of Jane "Are you sure this is alright? I mean, look at the situation we are in" he pointed out.

"Well, as long as it is not awkward for you, I am surprisingly alright with it."

"T'is alright with me Jane. Now tell me who hurt you. They shall feel the foolish wrath of Jester!" he said goofily.

Jane giggled, "A bit demanding now aren't we?" She moved up so her chest was hidden behind the wall and crossed her arms on the ledge as she lay her head on them right at Jester's knees and she looked up at him.

Jester stared at her dreamily "Sorry, I am only concerned."

"And I'm glad you are" she said just as dreamily. "I got the cut during practice today when Sir Theodore hit me. T'was my own fault. I tried to hide it from you all, I am sorry for avoiding you."

"Aha! So you WERE avoiding us."

"I'm sorry. I was scared."

Jester's triumphant expression softened into one of Caring as he cooed.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for bursting out. But, what do you possibly have to be scared of?"

Jester leaned down and shifted his legs around and out behind him so he was lying on his stomach, eyes now level with hers.

His eyes showed all the care in the world and Jane couldn't help but Swoon, also noticing for the first time how handsome he was.

"Afraid, of being judged" she sighed.

"Judged? Why would I ever do that? I already know you are the most magnificent person on earth. What more judging is there to do?" Jane blushed again at his comment.

"Thank you Jester."

"I only speak the truth Lady Knight. Your beauty radiates with the power and light of a thousand suns, your voice is music playing in the breeze and your scent is flowers enough to take up a million fields."

"Jester, stop. You are making me blush" Jane giggled.

"Oh, but I like it when you blush. It adds to your already gorgeous features and compliments both your cuteness and my compliments" Jester said with a laugh.

Jane blushed furiously and hid beneath the water. Jester watched the place where her head had once been, missing it's presence but knowing she had to come up for air sometime. Sure enough, she did, and she splashed her arms onto the floor and gasped for air. Jester only stared in awe as the light reflected off of her, making the situation more than he could have ever dreamed. Lavender filled his nostrils and he could barely think. He only looked at her, not saying a word, mouth slightly ajar. Jane caught his gaze.

"What are you looking at like that?"

Jester snapped out of it and replied, "Uh, nothing. I'm just still floored that I am actually in here right now."

"Oh, you know you can always leave."

"No! I mean, I love being with you, no matter where it is."

Jane smiled and moved a little closer to him.

"You are so sweet Jester"

Jester's eyes went half-lidded as his irises travelled from Jane's face to her cut and to her mouth, repeating the cycle over and over. Jane noticed but only stared dreamily at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Jane" Jester's voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Does it hurt? Your cut"

"A little, why?" Jane saw the look on his face; it spoke of kindness, caring and something that she could not make out. He looked like a Teddy bear and a child, so cute and innocent.

"Well, I was wondering, if it's alright with you, would you allow me to, well, kiss it better?" Jane could see him mentally scorn himself, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but she did not refuse him.

"Alright" Jester's expression lightened and he smiled slightly.

"Really, are you sure?" Jane nodded and lifted herself out of the water just enough that Jester could reach his target, but not enough to see anything below.

Jester's eyes slowly and gradually closed as he leaned in. His lips met her skin in a soft and sensual kiss. He lingered there taking in the moment, her presence, her scent, the entire thing and treasuring it. Jane felt warm and so did Jester's lips on her skin. She closed her eyes and melted into the pleasure.

Softly and slowly, Jester pressed his lips against Jane's skin and made a soft kissing noise as he gently pulled away. He slowly moved his head back to face Jane again. They opened their eyes at the same time and only stared. Jester smiled, eyes glistening as he did so. The moonlight engulfed him as it had done to her, making him look angelic. Jane could not help but smile back, and stare at how beautiful he was.

"Jane" he whispered her name once more, but after, his smile slowly faded. Though you could still see it in his eyes.

"MmHmm" came the reply of Jane.

"I have something to tell you. I have wanted to say it for a long time and I think the time is finally right."

"What is it?"

Jester took a slow, deep breath in, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Jane"

Jester closed his eyes as Jane's eyes grew wide. She looked over at him in shock, and then her expression softened. As Jester opened his eyes and looked to his side, he saw Jane rest her head against his. She whispered, "You want to know something?" When he didn't reply, she spoke again, "I have wanted to say the same thing for a long time too. I love you too Jester."

Jester's eyes widened a bit and then softened as he smiled and stared chuckling. He hugged Jane tight, not caring that she was wet, and she hugged him back.

He gently pulled back and cupped her face, looking passionately into her eyes. His eyes then went wide with realization. He was hugging a naked Jane inside the female bath house with a broken lock on the door at the midnight hour. His eyes drifted down, then up again, and Jane knew what he was thinking.

"Jane" he started.

"Alright, I know. I will get out and then we will continue, alright?"

"Yes, so I suppose I should leave then."

"That depends, can I trust you?"

"You can always trust me Jane."

Jane smiled and pecked his lips before lifting herself out of the tub. Jester watched as she walked to the other side of the room and got dressed. Then he walked over to her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You are so amazing. I love you so much" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much too" Jane turned around and pressed her lips to his passionately. Jester returned the kiss and once again felt himself melt away.

They both broke away with gentle love and care. They pressed their foreheads together, closed their eyes, simply enjoying the moment. They were content, content and overjoyed. This marked a new beginning for them.

Out of all the silence, Jane heard a sniffle, then felt a warm droplet fall to her breast, and then she heard a suppressed whimper.

She opened her eyes, "Jester, are you crying?"

"Yes" Jester choked, no shame whatsoever.

"Why, what is wrong?" Jane was about to panic but Jester's next response sent her softness and ease of mind flying back.

"Nothing is wrong Jane. The moment is just so beautiful. I never thought I would get here."

Jane laughed lightly and grabbed is hands, "come on, we should get to bed."

"Aww, alright."

Jane giggled again and they walked hand in hand to their tower.

Upon arrival, they shared one more magical kiss goodnight. Beneath the moonlight it felt all the more magical. The moon illuminated the area in which they stood and the wind blew clouds of dust and leaves that encircled them, making them feel like one, and making the picture even more beautiful. No candle could compare, no scent was lovelier than the smell of the night air, and the smell of each other.

As they parted they said their good nights, promising to see each other in the morning. That night though, they dreamt sweet dreams of moonlight, luminescent waves, lavender scented candles, and one true love.


End file.
